The Companion's Prophecy
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Fans of Doctor's moon will love this. The Daleks are back, causing mayhem on Earth. Captain Jack, Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones are back to help the Doctor and Luna save the day. But a prophecy talks of a death, but who? As suggests, features character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Authors note: I am sorry to tell those who have read my Doctor Who stories before that this is my last story with Luna Edwards. After this story, I will no longer be writting adventures with Luna. I may write other stories but not with Luna involved.

Luna's Prophecy

The TARDIS landed with a firm bump, signalling the start of a new adventure for the Doctor and Luna. On the outside, the TARDIS was completely serene and peaceful. However, inside wasn't quite so calm. The two travelling companions were laughing loudly at the result of the landing. Luna had landed on her bottom and the Doctor found himself on his back, his long legs splayed. For some unknown reason, the pair of them found this hysterical. Maybe they were used to landing in such style or maybe the laughter was masking the pain of hitting the metal floor. Either way, they were hysterically laughing for a couple of minutes. Finally, the Doctor sat up and got to his feet.

"You alright?" He asked Luna.

"Ooh, yeah," She breathed, "That was some landing."

"Yeah. Here, let me help you up."

He took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She brushed herself down and straightened her clothes. The Doctor checked the TARDIS controls then smiled at his companion. It was a smile that told Luna to start getting excited. She could never stop herself from smiling back at him.

"So, where in time and space are we?" She asked.

"Ah, a little treat for you, this," He announced, "a right little gem."

Luna stared at him, waiting for more detail. He grinned at the expectation in her crystal blue eyes. He then pointed to the door.

"Take a look." He said softly.

Luna's eyes sparkled with delight as she skipped to the doors and opened them. She failed to spot the adoring look in the Doctor's brown eyes.

With the TARDIS doors open, Luna was greeted by a bustling market place. There were two storey houses around with wooden stalls set up in front of them. People were strolling by and chatting and the stallholders were trying to sell their stock. There was a reddish yellow sun in a slightly aqua coloured sky. It was warm with a gently refreshing breeze. Then Luna smelt it, salt water and fresh fish. She could hear waves crashing on the shore. The Doctor had taken her to a harbour-side market town. Despite this being a market town, it was rather beautiful. Luna stepped out and could see the sea through the gaps between the houses. The Doctor stepped out a few seconds later. He could see the look of amazement on Luna's face. He smiled, knowing she was impressed.

"Well," He said, "What do you think?"

"This is great!" She squeaked, "Where are we?"

"The planet is called Satista and this is Oniro Harbour. All market stalls sell products taken from local resources such as the fish."

"And…"

Luna knew that there was more. There usually was with the Doctor.

"And tonight, they will be putting on a spectacular light show in the sky. They let off amazing fireworks that almost come to life. It only happens every ten years so it is very special to the locals. I went to watch a few decades ago and it was brilliant. I know you'll love it."

Luna couldn't stop smiling. The Doctor was giving her a special treat. He was too good to be true sometimes.

"But you said its tonight," Luna then remembered, "and its still daylight."

"Well, we can explore the market, a bit of sightseeing, and then we can find a good spot to watch the show." He replied.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan."

"C'mon then."

The Doctor grabbed Luna's hand and they started exploring.

The people of Satista were warm and friendly people, all delighted to see Luna and the Doctor. They were all tan skinned with bright white teeth and pointy elf-like ears. Although the TARDIS translated the language, Luna could hear Greek-like accents. The stalls that she and the Doctor saw were each selling very fascinating products. The clothes were beautifully made from local fabric, were soft to touch and were every colour in the universe. The food stalls gave aromas that tickled Luna's nose and stimulated her taste buds. There was a stall selling freshly caught fish, including some fish which had bright blue scales.

"Cobalt Fish," The Doctor explained, "They lick and suck cobalt minerals off the rocks in the sea. It gives them the blue colour on the scales. They taste like Mackerel."

"They live off cobalt?"

"No, it's like their chocolate."

"Nice."

On one of the fruit stalls, Luna came across a small tray of odd looking fruit. They looked like small purple tomatoes. The stall holder gave one each to the Doctor and Luna. Straight away, the Doctor put the fruit in his mouth and ate it. Luna watched then cautiously sniffed hers. It smelt sweet so she carefully bit in to the fruit. To her delight, it tasted lovely, a bit like a spicy apple.

A bit later, Luna was looking at some ornate jewellery on one stall. The jewellery included bangles, rings earrings and pendants. There was a massive variety of colour and sizes. Luna was slightly lost in which piece she liked the most. The Doctor was looking at another stall a few metres from her. But when she turned around, he was gone. She couldn't see him at all.

"Doctor?" She called, "Doctor! Where are you?"

There were so many people that there was no way for her to see or hear the Doctor.

"Oh nice one, Lu," She cursed herself, "Lost him again. Old habits die hard."

She sighed then set off to find him. She walked through the town, looking down every alley and passageway. She couldn't see any sign of him. As she walked, she was bumped into by other shoppers nearly fifty times.

After fifteen minutes and more bumps, Luna soon came across a small hut. It was wooden and looked roughly the same size as a garden shed. There were no windows and the door was actually a plush magenta curtain. Outside the hut stood a woman dressed in an amethyst coloured hooded cloak and a rich purple dress. As Luna got closer, the woman lowered her hood to reveal her long, plaited blonde hair and smoky blue eyes.

"Excuse me," She addressed Luna, "Would you like to see your future? Have your fate deciphered?"

Luna paused for a moment. Fortune telling was usually a way to con people in to giving over their money. Also she had to find the Doctor.

"No thanks," she finally replied, "I don't need to know. Also I'm a bit busy."

"I can see you are not human, yes?"

This caught Luna's attention this time. How did this woman know her biggest secret?

"Victoria Edwards is not your biological mother, no."

"How do you know this?"

The woman didn't answer. She stared at Luna sincerely. This fortune teller appeared to be completely genuine. She asked again if Luna wanted a reading. This time, even though she still didn't know where the Doctor was, Luna agreed.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious woman? What will Luna encounter inside this little hut? Wait and see... I'd be grateful for any reviews, so please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's prophecy

Inside the fortune teller's hut it was quite dark, there was only enough light to be able to see but it was still dark. The walls were decorated with long stands of beads and gemstones and lit candles sat on the shelves, giving fragrance to the hut. Luna's nose was tickled by the smell of camomile and lavender coming from the candles. In the middle of the hut, there was a small round table made of a dark wood, which Luna guessed was mahogany, and two small armless chairs, made with the same wood.

"Take a seat, Luna." The woman offered.

Reluctantly, Luna took the offer and sat down on the chair closest. The seer sat down of the other chair, opposite. Luna glanced around and noticed that there was no cliché crystal ball or tarot cards. Maybe this seer didn't actually need anything like that.

"How do you actually receive the visions?" Luna asked.

"From your own personal aura" The seer replied.

Luna looked at her sceptically. Aura was a word over used by clairvoyants, fortune tellers and others as far as she could see. But was it possible? Well, this was Luna's time to find out.

"Let me take your hands." The seer said gently.

Slowly, Luna lifted her arms and held her hands at the seer. The seer softly held Luna's hands with hers, caressing the backs with her thumbs. She could feel that Luna was tense. The young time traveller was wishing that she would hear the Doctor calling for her anything moment.

"Try and relax," the seer pleaded, "No harm will come of you here."

Luna looked in to the seer's eyes and could the warmth within them. This woman wasn't going to hurt her.

Eventually, Luna allowed herself to relax. The seer smiled then closed her eyes, still holding Luna's hands.

"Ah, I can see a man," She said, silkily, "A tall handsome man, young but old at the same time, a man of fire and ice with the stars in his wake. He is the most impossible man."

Luna smiled shyly; the seer could see the Doctor clearly in Luna's mind.

"He is most important to you, yes? Ah of course, your hearts beat for him."

Luna felt her cheeks flush. She had never vocalised her feelings towards the Doctor to anyone. Hearing it from someone else made her feel so shy. The time she had spent with the Doctor always left her feeling as if nothing else mattered. But hold on, the seer said 'hearts'.

"Wait, you said hearts, as in more than one heart," Luna said, "How do you know?"

"It is in your mind. You are a rare creature, the last female from Gallifrey."

Luna was actually impressed. This wasn't exactly common knowledge.

Luna was originally born on Gallifrey just before the time war commenced and was time locked. Her biological parents used a chameleon arch to disguise her as human baby and sent her to Earth to live as such. Victoria Edwards found her in a basket on her door step one night and took her in. With no identification for this baby, Victoria named her Luna and gave her the surname of Edwards. Luna's true time lord biology was hidden away until one day, the Doctor found the fob watch when he and Luna ended up helping Victoria sort out the attic. It was a big shock to the system for all three of them and Victoria was worried that her daughter was going to change completely. However, the only thing that changed was that Luna gained the second heart. As she was very young when she became human, she hadn't developed much of a personality so she was still the same person after opening the watch. So now, the Doctor was no longer the lonely time lord.

Back the reading and the seer was seeing more of Luna's life so far. She could see the planets she had visited, the people she had met, the moments of history she had witnessed and the sights that she had seen. It was thrilling for the seer to be looking at.

"Oh you are an amazing thing," She gasped joyfully, "The things that you have seen and done while with your handsome man. You carry starlight in you soul. Of course, you don't need me to tell you what you've already experienced."

The seer opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Luna. The smile was full of excitement and anticipation. Luna could feel her nerves arriving. This was how she always felt just before opening the TARDIS doors to a new place in time and space.

"Now let us see what the future holds for you."

The seer closed her eyes again, still holding Luna's hands. Luna watched the fortune teller's face waiting to see what would happen next.

Then, slowly and to Luna's surprise, the fortune teller's expression changed. It went from serene and gentle to shocked and horrified. Luna felt her heart racing. What was wrong? What was the woman seeing?

"What can you see?" Luna asked, anxiously.

"Death, a tragic and awful death," The seer whimpered, "Metal creatures gliding through a flaming sky. The man, the impossible man, the metal creatures chasing him. There is a choice to be made, but death, only death."

Then the seer opened her eyes. Tears filled her sockets and she terrified. Luna was frozen with shock.

"Death? Whose death?" Luna begged, "And a choice? Between what? And who?

The seer said nothing. She stared right in to Luna's eyes with fear. Suddenly, she dropped Luna's hands, as if she had just been burnt.

"Please, forgive me." She said shakily.

"Just tell, the death you saw, who was it?"

"I am so sorry."

The tension between the two ladies was immense. Then the fortune teller's face softened.

"If I were you, I would treasure every moment that you are with that man."

Luna was speechless. The death, was it for the Doctor? Suddenly, they were disturbed by a familiar voice calling Luna's name. She knew who it was straight away.

"Doctor" She breathed.

"Farewell, Miss Luna Edwards." The seer said.

Luna didn't reply but smiled slightly. She then stood and left, her head swimming with frightening thoughts.

* * *

**So what is going on? Do you know what the prophecy means? Wait and see...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

Out on the street, the Doctor had been searching for Luna all over the town. He was worried that she had got lost but was confident that she would be ok until he found her. He had past the fortune teller's hut when he called her name again. This time she had stepped out of the hut and was stood behind him and only a few feet away. She smiled at the sight of him.

"I'm here." She chimed.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to see his companion smiling at him.

"There you are," He cheered, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, here I am."

Luna smiled as she gazed in to the Doctor's eyes. Then unexpectedly, but happily received, she hugged him. She was just so relieved to see him. He stood in surprise at then smiled and hugged her back.

"What was that for?" He asked, once she had let go.

"I just wanted to hug you." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, well, I've got something for you. Hold on, let me find it."

He put his hand in his coat pocket and started rummaging around in it. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated. The pockets were like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside. Eventually, he pulled something out. Whatever it was, Luna could see it was small enough to fit in to his fist. He held his hand out to reveal a pretty, delicate bracelet sitting in his palm. It was made up of blue, lilac and clear crystals. The crystals caught the sunlight and sparkled. Luna smiled in surprise.

"Wow, its lovely," She cooed, "So pretty."

"Its Satistan crystal," He explained, "Quite a special piece here. I thought you might like to have it."

He passed it to his companion and she tried it on her wrist. It fitted like a glove. Luna couldn't believe that the Doctor had got her a gift. But…

"How did you pay?" She asked, "You don't normally carry money."

"I had some coins," He replied insistently, "Now, come on. The light show starts soon. We need to find place to watch from before it gets too busy. Allons-y."

He took Luna's hand and led her through the town.

Soon the Doctor and Luna were sat on an area of grass just away from the promenade. From their position, they could see the boats tied up in the harbour and the open ocean. The sky was turning slightly lilac as the sun set. The Doctor propped up his head, neck and shoulders up with his elbows with his long legs outstretched. Luna sat next to him, her legs bent and tucked in front of her chest, her head resting on her knees. As they waited for the show to start, Luna's mind drifted to what the fortune teller told her earlier.

'_If I were you, I would treasure every moment that you are with that man.'_

Was the seer correct? Was the Doctor's life in danger? Surely not.

'But he can regenerate," She thought, "But if he does, he will be a completely new man. Do I want that? But I couldn't live without him. Oh, this can't be right.'

And what was the choice that had to be made? Who had this choice to make?

Suddenly, Luna's train of thought was broken by the sound of a firework exploding. She looked up to the shape of a dragon, orange and gold, breathing red flames. It looked like a giant mosaic of light. Suddenly, the dragon flapped its wings and soared across the sky, shooting streams of red fire. The harbour filled with sounds of awe and amazement. It was like watching a real flesh dragon flying through the sky. Then the dragon stopped and started to fizzle away. As it disappeared, the next firework was let off. This time, it formed the image of a dolphin, blue and white, leaping out of water. It started diving and jumping in the sky as if it was in the sea. Luna was stunned. The Doctor sat up and grinned at the display above his head. Then, Luna leant back and went to use her hands and arms as a prop. But as she put her hand down, it touched the Doctor's. It took them both by surprise and they both looked at each other straight in the eyes. It felt like time had stopped. Luna couldn't take her eyes away from his. She was almost afraid to. Then it happened. Something came over her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. At first, the Doctor was shocked; he didn't know what to do. Then to Luna's relief, he stared to kiss back. Both of Luna's hearts felt as if they were flying with the light show.

As they kissed, one of the fireworks set off and the sky was filled with a flock of different coloured parrots, swooping in all directions. Then they parted lips and gazed in to each other's eyes.

"Well, that was unexpected." The Doctor said with not much hint of his thoughts.

Luna felt her cheeks glow and eyes daren't leave his. She was quite sure that the journey was over and she was going home any minute now. After hearing what happened to the Doctor, she was positive that he didn't want their relationship to go that way. She chewed her bottom lip with nerves, waiting to see what he was going to say and do. Then a cheeky smile appeared on his face. He then leaned in and kissed Luna again. This time, Luna let herself enjoy and absorb the experience. He was gentle and tender but the love and warmth was there. But as she kissed him, the prediction from the fortune teller came to the forefront of her mind. The thought that the Doctor's life was in danger started to the worry her again and distract her from the moment. She carefully ended the kiss, much to the Doctor's confusion. He could see sorrow in her eyes, despite her trying to hide it.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She smiled softly, "Its just that we are missing the show. And it is the reason we are here."

"Ah, good point."

He smiled back and then stood up, took of his long coat and put it over her shoulders. She accepted the gesture shyly as he sat next to her, a little closer, and put his arm around her. Luna could feel her hearts swell. But her mind was swimming with what the fortune teller had told. She wasn't sure whether to tell the Doctor or not. For now, she tried to enjoy the light show. Meanwhile, there was a darkness that was creeping up on the two time-travellers, a darkness that would change the relationship of the two companions forever.

* * *

**The next chapter features the return of some familiar Doctor who characters, including one from one of my other stories. To find out who, watch this space...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

As the two time-travellers enjoyed the rest of the light show, the Earth was about to become host to a dangerous intruder. It was a normal day in the UK as Victoria Edwards, Luna's adoptive mother, wandered through Camden market shopping. She already had carrier bags of the weekly shop and was heading for a coffee. But as she walked past a shop window, one of the posters in the window caught her eye. The poster was covered in beautifully detailed pictures of planets and stars in the solar system. It reminded Victoria of Luna and where she was. Although she was sure that Luna was safe with the Doctor, there was still a worry about when Victoria would next see her adoptive daughter again. Sometimes, she felt alone, especially back at the house. That place was so quiet now without Luna there. The young brunette's room was exactly as Luna left it from her last visit and the house was quite lonely. But Victoria reassured herself that Luna was happy where she was. She smiled sadly to herself then turned and carried on walking, unaware of the events beginning to unfold.

In Cardiff, Jack, Gwen and Ianto were working away in the Hub when their monitoring equipment started beeping insistently. Gwen typed at her computer until the reading came up.

"It looks like there is an alien species here on Earth." She explained.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"I can't really tell. The computer can't identify it."

"Can you tell how many there are?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, there are at least a hundred of them. They are all in London."

Jack stared at the screen, thinking about what to do. These aliens were unknown and far away from Cardiff. In a way, he was tempted to leave it but something was telling him that this alien species was very dangerous. Then a thought came to him. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a familiar number.

Meanwhile in London at the UNIT headquarters, the representatives of both the British wing and the American wing of the organisation had met after detecting the same signal as Torchwood. Colonel Mace and Colonel Harrison were both sat looking at the details on the screen.

"I just can't work out how these aliens managed to land on Earth without being detected." Harrison sighed.

"Who ever they are," Mace replied, "They must have very advanced technology. What do you think they could be?"

Mace and Harrison weren't alone in the boardroom. Doctor Martha Jones had accompanied Colonel Mace to HQ because of her experiences with the Doctor. Also Colonel Harrison had brought James Cooper, once a Private now a Sergeant, who Luna and The Doctor met in Denver and fought the Cybermen together.

"I'm not sure," Martha replied, "But I can't help but feel that this is a very dangerous species. Earth could be in a lot of trouble."

Suddenly, Martha's phone rang. She felt slightly embarrassed until she read the screen

"Sir," She addressed Mace, "It's Captain Jack Harkness. He may know what's going on."

"Ok," Mace replied, "Answer it."

She pressed the button.

"Jack?"

"_Martha, have you seen what's happening in London?_"

"Yes, Colonel Mace and I are discussing it with Colonel Harrison."

"_What do you all think they are?_"

"We're not sure. There's been no visual contact as of yet. But I've got a really awful feeling."

"_That makes two of us. Have you heard from the Doctor?_"

"No. I was hoping you had."

"_He must be some where else_."

"What should we do in the meantime?"

"_Tell Mace and Harrison to keep monitoring these aliens and we'll do the same. Until we know what we are dealing with, there's not much we can do_."

"I will. Thanks Jack."

"_Take care, Martha_."

They hung up and Martha told the three men what the Captain had said.

Back on the streets London, Luke Smith and Clyde Langer were walking back home from a day hanging out in the centre of London. They had been shopping and were enjoying the quiet time from tackling aliens. Sarah Jane was back in Ealing working at the computer and Rani was away on holiday with her parents in the South of France. But as the two boys walked home, they heard a small explosion followed by screaming from further down the street. They turned around to see a huge crowd of people stampeding towards them. They were a mix of men, women and kids, all screaming and running frantically for their lives. The two boys had dive out of the way to save themselves from being stood on or separated.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked, "Why are they all running?"

"I don't know," Luke replied, "But I bet it isn't good."

Then as the last of the crowd ran past, Luke and Clyde saw them. There were creatures of metal gliding through the sky, randomly shooting at lampposts, trash cans and parked cars. Their eyes widened in horror

"Not again!" Luke gasped.

They then ran for their lives.

Across the city, Victoria was on the bus trundling back home. She was about to get to her stop and get off. The bus pulled up at the stop to let her and other passengers off. As it sat there, everyone was alerted to the sound of a whine then a bang. Everyone stood up and darted off the bus to see what had happened. Victoria looked up to see people running towards her.

"THERE, IN THE SKY!" Someone shouted.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Someone else screamed.

Victoria looked up in to the sky and saw the same metal creatures that Luke and Clyde were now running from. Clutching her bags tight and close to her, she joined the crowd and ran home as fast as possible. Her life depended on her get home safe.

After running all the way back home, Luke and Clyde crashed through the door of Sarah Jane's attic. The journalist jumped in shock at the suddenness of their arrival. The boys were panting heavily and they were pale with fear.

"Luke! Clyde!" She said in surprise, "What's the matter?"

"Mum! It's the Daleks. We were chased by the Daleks!"

Sarah Jane felt her blood run cold, her heart beat race and her eyes fill with tears. This was impossible.

Back at Torchwood, Jack, Gwen and Ianto were trying to figure out what the aliens they had detected were. As they typed and read the data, their small television in the corner caught Ianto's attention. There was a breaking news story. His eyes widened with horror.

"Jack, Gwen," He said shakily, "Look at the TV."

They both turned and were shocked by what they saw.

In the UNIT base, Harrison, Mace and Martha were waiting for news of if they were any closer to identifying the new aliens. Suddenly, James crashed in to the room panting and looking spooked.

"Look at the News on the TV." He breathed.

Martha switched the television on and they were met by the same report that Torchwood were watching.

"_About ten minutes ago, a series of horrific attacks were unleashed on the city of London," _The anchor man explained, trying to remain calm, _"Large metallic creatures appeared in the skies above the capital and began chasing people through the streets, shooting at random inanimate objects as they went. Only those courageous enough to stop and fight back were destroyed. Even now, these deadly creatures are roaming the streets, spreading fear and terror here on the streets of London. One of our reporters was lucky enough to capture an image of the creatures in question."_

Then the screen was filled by the image of the most dangerous creature known to Torchwood, UNIT, Sarah Jane, her team and the Doctor himself.

"They are daleks." Martha gasped.

"That's impossible." Jack breathed.

"This can't be happening." Sarah Jane whimpered.

"_Viewers are advised to stay in their homes and not to try and tackle these creatures themselves. There is no indication of how many of these creatures there are but they are spreading through out the country and to other countries. Good Luck everyone."_

* * *

**Yep, the Daleks are back! Jack's back! Martha's Back! And Sarah Jane's back! For the next few chapters please bear with me, I've never written with the Daleks before so if I write them rubbish, I'm sorry to in advance. Anyway, what will happen when the Doctor and Luna realise the whole planet is under attack...? Review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's prophecy

A few days later, the TARDIS landed in a park just a few metres away from Luna's home. The Doctor and Luna stepped out and headed towards the Edwards' home. As they walked, they held each other's hand. Since the events on the Satista, Luna hadn't stopped smiling. It was like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could just scream with delight. On the outside, the Doctor seemed to be cool with the whole situation but Luna had spotted an extra bounce to his stride and a new glint in his eyes. They were blissfully unaware of the terrible events here on Earth. Everything in the park looked perfectly innocent. As far as they were concerned, children were in school and most people were at work. Everything seemed fine until they stepped out of the park gates. The streets were empty. Also there was evidence of bins, telephones, cars and trees that had damaged. It was too quiet.

"This is weird," Luna said, "Where is everyone?"

"Hmm, it's too quiet for Monday lunchtime," The Doctor agreed, "And what's with the damage to the street?"

"What's going on?"

"The best way to find out is to go and catch up with your mother. C'mon."

Luna followed the Doctor as they went to her house.

However, the landing of the TARDIS and the Doctor's presence hadn't gone unnoticed. Far away in Cardiff, Torchwood's monitors alerted the team to the temporal disturbance created by the TARDIS landing.

"Jack," Gwen called, "He's here."

Jack appeared over Gwen's shoulder and looked at the screen. There was a blue square positioned on a map of London. Gwen gave Jack the exact position and the Captain knew what to do. As he thought, Rhys had heard what his wife had said.

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" He asked.

Since the Daleks arrived on Earth, Rhys had been hiding in Torchwood hub with the team. Also Sarah Jane Smith, Luke and Clyde had joined the team in the underground base for safety. Martha and James were inside the Hub too.

"A friend of Jack's, called the Doctor, has saved Earth before and has experience in defeating the Daleks. But he doesn't live on Earth and only visits occasionally, so Jack asked me to look out for his ship landing."

"With the Doctor's help, we can get rid of those monsters for good," Jack continued, "Now, I'm going to find him."

"I'm coming with you, Jack." Martha said.

"Well, let's go now before we miss him."

Jack pulled on his coat on and the two companions dashed to the SUV.

However, they weren't the only ones who had been alerted to the presence of the TARDIS. The mastermind behind this particular invasion of the Daleks wasn't Davros. A tall handsome scientist stood staring at his computer screen and smiled sinisterly at the image of the TARDIS. He also had video footage of the Doctor and Luna leaving the blue box.

"There you are, my ultimate specimen," He whispered, silkily, "And what a beauty."

A Dalek hovered across and appeared at his shoulder.

"What are your orders?" It asked.

"Bring them to me," He replied, "But make sure they are alive. I will let you do what you want once my plan has taken effect."

The Dalek didn't reply but it hovered away. The human smirked arrogantly to himself.

Back in London, Luna and the Doctor arrived at the Edwards' household. As they walked towards to the door, Luna could feel a large pit of dread building in her stomach. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. As soon as the door was open, it was obvious that something was different. The house was eerily quiet. Luna looked at the Doctor worriedly, a feeling he reflected. Luna headed to the living room while the Doctor went to the kitchen. As he stepped across the tiles in his shoes, there was no sign of anyone. Luna stood in the doorway, feeling her eyes fill with tears. There was no sign of her mother any where and she was starting to fear the worse. Suddenly there was a loud exclaim and a squeal from the kitchen. She dashed to the door to see the Doctor crouched with his hands cupping the back of his head, groaning and her mother stood over him with a frying pan raised in her hands. Clearly, Victoria thought the Doctor was an intruder and smacked him on the head with her pan.

"THAT hurt!" He groaned.

"I… I'm… S… sorry…" Victoria stammered.

"Mum, its ok." Luna assured as she hugged her.

Clearly there was some real explaining to do.

A few minutes later, Victoria was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea Luna had made and the Doctor was sat opposite recovering. He was a bit dizzy but ok. Luna pulled out a bag of frozen peas and carefully placed it on the spot where he had been hit.

"Just hold it there for a bit." She told him.

"Thanks." He replied, feeling a bit silly.

"So, what's been going on, Mum? Where is everyone? And why are you acting so terrified?"

"It started a few days ago," Victoria replied, "The whole planet has been invaded and is being kept hostage by these aliens. Everyone is terrified to leave their homes."

"Have the Army done anything to help?" Luna asked.

"They've tried. They just got shot down. Only those who stand up against the aliens are destroyed. The rest of us are prisoners in our own homes."

"What creatures are they?" The Doctor asked, seriously.

Victoria looked up in to the Doctor's eyes. She knew that hearing the species name would shatter him but she knew he was the only one who could help.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," She whimpered, "It's them, the Daleks."

Luna turned her shocked gaze to the Doctor. For the first time in the time she had known him, she could see fear in his eyes. She remembered the damage the Daleks caused during the battle of Canary Wharf and had heard about their involvement in the Time War. Their effect on the Doctor was very deep and clear. Luna knew that this wasn't the news he wanted to hear and seeing him scared made her feel it too.

* * *

**What are The Doctor and Luna going to do now? Wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

The kitchen fell silent as the information of the Daleks returning sunk in. The Doctor stared at the table as the pain and anger grew inside him. Luna watched him carefully. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok but she knew that it wasn't.

"Mum, are you sure it's the Daleks?"

"Positive," Victoria replied, "I saw some with my own eyes. They chased a large group of us across the town. I was terrified."

Victoria's voice started to crack. Luna put her arms around her mother and hugged her. She looked over as the Doctor looked straight in her eyes. He suddenly looked as old as he claimed.

"What do we do, Doctor?" She asked.

For a few moments, the Doctor said nothing, clearly thinking. Their eye contact never broke. Luna wasn't sure what to expect but she knew they wouldn't just sit back and do nothing. The entire universe was in danger.

"We need to find out what they are up to and stop them." He finally said.

He stood and pulled on his coat. Luna parted from her mother and stood up too.

"Luna." Victoria tried to stop her.

"Luna, this is going to be the most danger you've ever been in. I would feel better if you stayed here."

The Doctor looked at Luna almost pleadingly. He was worried for her safety. She smiled slightly at his concern.

"I know," She replied, "But I can't let you face them alone. You know how I feel about you and I promised to stay with you for as long as possible.

Victoria looked between them both and could see the new dynamic in their relationship. The two time travellers just gazed in to each other's eyes, neither one looking away or speaking. Finally a small smile appeared on the Doctor's face.

"C'mon then." He said.

With that, they dashed out of the door, Victoria watching on, tears filling her eyes.

As before, when the Doctor and Luna stepped out on to the street, the whole neighbourhood was deserted. The sun may have been shining and the sky may have been clear of clouds but there was no one about. It made Luna feel really sad. She could see the playground she played in as a child, empty. They walked to where the Daleks were seen most often. As they walked, Luna's mind thought about the prophecy she had been told by the fortune teller on Satista. She spoke of metal creatures gliding through the sky and chasing the Doctor. Surely the metal creatures were the Daleks. This was why Luna had to be with the Doctor now. If the Daleks were going to be the Doctor's killers, she was going to right by his side. As they walked, Luna watched the Doctor's expression the whole way. His eyes had never looked so steely, determined and full of fire. In fact, it made Luna anxious seeing him like this. She wished she could ease the situation but she knew that it was the wrong time. But she had to break this tense silence.

"What do you think the Daleks are up to?" She asked.

"I am not sure at the moment," He replied, "They are not acting normally. They usually kill everything in sight that isn't another Dalek. They are still causing terror and fear amongst the humans."

"What about when they realise that you're here? Surely they'll be after a fight with you."

"Then, I'll be ready for them."

The coldness of the Doctor's word made Luna more nervous. It wasn't often that the Doctor made her just as nervous as the creature they were facing.

Soon they reached the main high street where, yet again, there was no sign of anyone. Both the Doctor and Luna looked up and down the street but nothing. Suddenly there was a scream followed by a screech. They looked at each other then sprinted in the direction of the noises. But they didn't get far. A large crowd of people came stampeding towards them. There, flying above and behind the crowd were three Daleks.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled.

He grabbed Luna's hand and they ran. But as the crowd caught up to them, they were forced to let go. They kept running as the Daleks chased them, shooting randomly at the street. The crowd was so thick and moving so quickly that Luna had no idea where she was running or where the Doctor was. But as she ran, someone stood on the back of her heel, causing her to fall to the floor. She landed in a bit of a heap. She stayed as still as possible as the rest of the crowd ran past her. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to be stood on, she pushed herself off the floor and on to her feet. Then felt a horrible chill run up her spine.

**"Halt! Do not move or you will be exterminated!"** A Dalek ordered.

Luna froze as her hearts pounded firmly in her chest. She had heard the Daleks speak before but now they were speaking directly to her, she had never been so scared.

**"Face me!"** It ordered.

Slowly, Luna turned to face her captor. Up close the size and power of the Daleks were more threatening than she ever imagined. The one closest stared coolly at her with its eyestalk. The blue light gave no indication of emotion, proving how efficient they were at killing. Luna swallowed with her breathing ragged and shaky.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me?" She asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her fear.

Then two men appeared behind the Daleks, dressed in heavy military suits. They looked like private hit men. Luna was now very confused. Who were they and what were they doing with the Daleks?

**"Restrain the female."** The closest Dalek ordered.

The two men approached Luna and went behind her. One held her still by her shoulders while the other cuffed her hands behind her back.

'Nice work, Luna,' she thought to herself, 'You had to get separated from the Doctor. Now, you couldn't be in more trouble.'

Once the cuffs were on and the men were sure Luna wasn't going to get free, they pulled their guns and pointed them at her back, trapping her between them and the Daleks.

**"You will follow us."**

Reluctantly, Luna did as she was ordered and followed as the Daleks moved away from the area.

'Where are you, Doctor?'

The Doctor had carried on running in the crowd. Losing sight of Luna made the situation worse in his eyes. Eventually, he managed to get away from the crowd and slip in to a side road. He leant against the wall as he got his breath back. He could feel his hearts thumping against his ribs. As he regained his composure, his mind was constantly on Luna. Where was she? Was she ok? Surely, she was safe. Despite being quite young and not as experienced as him, she was swift enough to get to safety. But he had to find her. He had an idea of where she would go now. It was a rule he set down for her when it was obvious that she had a tendency to wander off when distracted.

"_If we get separated and you can't find me," He said, "Then go to the TARDIS and I'll meet you there."_

Sticking to that rule, the Doctor set off to find his precious ship.

After a few minutes of running, the Doctor finally found the TARDIS standing proud as usual. He pushed on the door to find it locked. If Luna was inside, then she was clever enough to lock herself in. He pulled out his key and unlocked and opened the door. He rushed inside to see no sign of her.

"Luna! Where are you?" He shouted.

There was no response. She wasn't onboard.

"No," The Doctor breathed, "No! They've got her!"

He stormed out of the blue box and started running back to the high street. But as he ran, he was unaware of a large black SUV hurtling towards him. It screeched to a halt just ahead of him. The door opened. Then suddenly those inside, reached out, grabbed the Doctor and yanked him inside. Once he was safely in, the door slammed shut and the SUV turned violently around and set off back in the direction it had come. The Doctor sat up quickly, ready to scream at who ever were stopping him from finding Luna. But as he turned around, he stopped and his expression softened.

"Jack! Martha!"

* * *

**What do the Daleks have planned for the planet and for Luna? Will the Doctor find his companion in time? Can Torchwood help? What can be done? Wait and find out. A review would be gratefully appreciated, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

The Doctor was almost stunned as he took in the sight of his two old companions. Jack sat behind the wheel, driving them back to Cardiff, and Martha sat in the back seats with the Doctor, clearly the one who pulled him in. They both looked like they hadn't slept for a few days but their spirits had lifted a bit.

"What are you two doing?" He finally asked.

"Jack is taking us back to Torchwood," Martha announced, "We'll be safe there."

"What? I am not going anywhere. Stop the car and let me out!"

"I can't do that, Doctor," Jack called back, "Sorry."

"Jack, I need to find Luna. The Daleks have taken her."

The SUV fell silent as Jack remembered meeting the young brunette and facing the Rani with her. Martha looked at the two of them confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Luna Edwards is the Doctor's new companion." Jack explained.

"And I am positive that the Daleks have taken her. Jack, I am begging you. Let me out so I can find her."

The silence returned. Jack really wanted to obey his old friend but he knew that the universe's best chance of survival was to get the Doctor to Torchwood. Martha could see the Captain struggling to decide what to do.

"Doctor," She finally said, "We need your help and Torchwood is the safest place to come up with a plan. We can rescue Luna once the plan is set in stone."

Finally, the Doctor sighed in acceptance. He nodded then sat back, getting comfortable for the long journey to Cardiff.

Meanwhile, Luna was finally in the Daleks base. She was placed in a force field that stretched from the floor up to the ceiling. There was no way out. She watched, nervously, as the hundreds of Daleks glided around her. It was terrifying being stood right in the middle of them, not knowing what was going to happen. As she watched the metallic creatures, she was unaware of a human figure walking towards her.

"Ah, Miss Edwards." A smooth voice spoke through the darkness.

Luna almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around to see a rather handsome looking man. He was tall like the Doctor, had well-tanned skin, grey eyes and grey hair. He looked in his mid-forties but looked good for it. Luna backed away but hit the side of her invisible cell. Her hearts were thrashing against her ribs. The smile on the man's face made her terrified.

"Don't be so afraid," He cooed, "I am not going to harm you."

"Maybe," Luna replied, her voice breaking slightly, "But what's to stop your little mates from doing so?"

"Me. The Daleks won't shoot you with out my saying so."

"But that's impossible. Daleks would rather destroy a human rather than follow their orders. These guys must have something wrong with them. What have you done?"

"You should be grateful. Left to their own devices the Daleks would have exterminated the entire human race by now. But we have an agreement."

"Who are you?"

"Of course, I know your name yet you don't know mine. I, Miss Edwards, am Doctor Dalton Granger, a scientist."

"What is this 'agreement' you have with the Daleks?"

"I will be able to give the Daleks what they want most of all, freedom from the Oncoming Storm, the Doctor."

Luna's eye widened with shock and her hearts raced. That prophecy seemed closer to becoming true.

Back in Cardiff, the Doctor was about to be part of an unexpected reunion. He followed Jack and Martha out of the SUV and in to the centre of the Hub. The size and scale of the inside of the Torchwood head quarters was immense even by the standards of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood as he looked around at the layout and the vast amounts of technology visible.

"I like what you done with the place," He smiled, "Like a proper secret base but no furry white cats in sight"

Then the Doctor spotted everyone hiding in the Hub. Sarah Jane came rushing over to him looking relieved but spooked.

"Oh Doctor!" She gasped, hugging him firmly, "I have never been so pleased to see you."

"Good to see you Sarah. The Doctor smiled.

They parted the hug and Jack introduced the Doctor to Gwen, Rhys and Ianto officially.

"He's even more handsome in the flesh." Gwen beamed.

"Hard to believe he's as old as Jack says he is." Ianto agreed.

Then the Doctor spotted a face he wasn't expecting to see.

"Doctor this is…" Jack started to introduce them.

"…Private James Cooper of UNIT. The Doctor interrupted.

"Actually, its Sergeant Cooper now, Doctor," James replied, "Colonel Harrison promoted me last month."

"Good for you. Luna said you'd do well."

James blushed slightly at Luna's name being mentioned. He was still a little bit in love with her. The Doctor could see this in the young soldier's face. Despite the Time Lord's own feelings for Luna, it was nice to see a soldier who cared. Once the greetings were out of the way, Jack showed the Doctor the data and information about the Daleks current invasion. The Doctor put on his thick-framed glasses and started reading through it. There had to be something they could use.

Meanwhile, Luna was still in shock at the situation before her. Her cheeks were streaked with tear marks. The fear for the safety of the Doctor and her self was intense now.

"Why would you want rid of the Doctor?" She asked, "What has he ever done to you?"

"I used to work for UNIT, research department," Granger explained, "when I met the Doctor in the eighties. He was younger than and in a different form. Rainbow coloured coat he wore back then with blonde curls on his head. Nothing like the skinny whippet you travel with now."

"You've seen his past regenerations?"

"Only a few. Anyway, after meeting this fascinating man and discovering he was an alien, I became determined to study him and his people. Every time he appeared on Earth, I would race to his location and observe him. I looked hard for any record of Gallifrey and for those lucky enough to actually go. But then I realised that I had gathered as much information I could but still had many questions left to answer."

"So what?"

"I can only answer these questions by getting myself a living specimen to examine. That's where the Doctor and my deal with the Daleks come in. They catch the Doctor for me and I can keep him out of the way for the Daleks to control the world, with me as their equal."

Luna just stood staring at him stunned. Doctor Dalton Granger was mad and completely foolish. There had to be a way to stop him.

* * *

**Will the Doctor save Luna in time? And what does Granger want with the Doctor? review and find out...**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

Luna stared horrified at Granger as his plan details sank in to her mind. She could only image what this mad man wanted to do the Doctor. It made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. There had to be something that could be done. All Luna could think was that whatever she had to do; she had to protect the Doctor. Right now, the prophecy was far from her mind. Then a thought occurred to her. Ok, it would be no good for her but at least everyone else would be ok.

"If you need someone from Gallifrey," She piped up, trying to hide her nerves, "Then you already have one. I'm a female Time Lord."

At first Granger just stared at Luna, as if absorbing her information. Luna felt her hearts pounding, waiting to hear his verdict. Suddenly, he started chuckling. Luna was completely confused.

"W-what is so funny?" She asked, "I am telling the truth. Check my hearts if you don't believe me."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Edwards," He replied, "As soon as you arrived, I had you scanned. You didn't notice but it happened. Anyway, I know what you are. And, please let me say, you are a beautiful specimen. I can see why the Doctor likes to keep you to himself."

Luna blushed. She knew that it was her own choice to stay with the Doctor for so long but she wasn't prepared for their relationship being interpreted like that.

"So why am I no good for your sick plan?"

"That is because I want wisdom and experience. Also you are not a big enough threat to the Daleks."

"So why am I still alive?"

"Oh, that's easy. You are my bait."

Luna's hearts sank.

Back in London, Victoria was sat by her window, staring out. She was really worried about Luna. The Daleks were still terrorising people and chasing them everywhere. More casualties had been counted and the whole world was living in fear. For the first time, she actually believed that her adopted daughter wasn't coming back. Although she was sure the Doctor would protect Luna to the very end, she was sure he was going to meet the same fate. The way they looked at each other this time around said everything. Her adoptive daughter was in love but it could be too late.

"I can't think like that," She scolded herself, "Luna will be fine. The Doctor promised. He'll get her out of danger in time."

But there is always that doubt…

Across in Torchwood, the Doctor was typing frantically, reading his way through anything related to the Daleks invading, witness statements, UNIT files, Torchwood Files, anything remotely linked to the Daleks. Gwen and Ianto were slightly stunned at the speed he worked. For Jack, Martha and Sarah Jane, they had never seen their old friend and mentor so quiet before. He was focused completely on the screens around him. He was determined to find Luna and find out what the Daleks were up to.

"She must be special." Martha commented.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "She's a good companion, like any of us, but she is different from us in a way. The reason the Doctor is like this right now.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked, "How is she different?"

Jack took a deep breath. He knew the Doctor wouldn't be too pleased but Luna's secret needed to be shared now.

"Put it this way," He finally said, "The Doctor isn't alone any more."

Sarah Jane and Martha stared at each other in shock. Then they looked at the Doctor, his back to them. No wonder he was anxious. Loosing Luna would break his hearts again. None of them wanted to see that.

Back at Doctor Granger's hideout, Luna was taking in the fact Granger was going to use her to lure the Doctor to them. Suddenly, she felt anger take over.

"He won't fall for it!" She spat, "The Doctor is the most intelligent creature in the whole universe. No one in the whole of time and space can match him. He'll see straight away it's a trap and will stamp all over your plans. You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Ahh, but Luna," Granger purred, "I know the Doctor's weakness, a weakness that I am sure that even you know. He **will** see the trap awaiting him but he **will** walk straight in. And do you know why?"

Luna could feel all her hope, faith and strength just gush away. Where Granger was going with this was completely true.

"He'll do it because…"

"He'll want to save me."

"Exactly"

The hideout fell silent. Luna slowly sat on the ground, all her energy emotionally spent, and felt her tears stream down her face. Granger smirked arrogantly and turned to the nearest Dalek.

"Set up phase two of the strategy."

**"I will obey!"** It replied.

Luna just watched helplessly as the Daleks skirted past her, carrying on with their work, some of them glaring at her with their glowing eyestalks.

Back in Torchwood, the team were settling down for a cup of tea. However, the Doctor wasn't with them. He was reading the last report. He had found nothing useful and looked ready to give up. He sat right back in his chair, rubbed his eyes under his glasses and let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't give up," He muttered to himself, "Luna's out there some where. I can't just leave her to the mercy of the Daleks. I've got to find her."

He was unaware of the company coming his way.

"Doctor," A sweet Welsh accent interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up to see Gwen holding out a mug of tea towards him.

"I hope it's to your liking," She smiled, "Even a Time Lord needs a rest."

"Thanks," He replied, taking the mug, "You're Gwen Cooper aren't you?"

"Yes, well, it's Gwen Williams now."

She held up her wedding ring. The Doctor smiled a little as Gwen pointed to Rhys.

"What's he like?" He asked.

"Ooh, he's lovely. A bit of a fool sometimes but I love him to bits and his so loyal, especially putting up with me and this job."

"He's good man by the sounds of it then. Did Captain Jack Harkness not sway you?"

Gwen spotted the cheekiness in the Doctor's face as he said that.

"It's hard to resist Jack sometimes," She replied, "But I was already in love with Rhys before I met Jack. But life's definitely more interesting with Jack about."

"Well, you hang on to Rhys for all you're worth. Don't let him go. Trust me; I've lost enough people to know how much it hurts."

Gwen turned to the Doctor and got a shock. His eyes looked tired, making him look so old. The weight of the whole universe and the wisdom of nine hundred year plus were written in his face right now.

Suddenly, all the monitors in the hub started beeping and the television screen changed. They were greeted with the face a man. Behind the man, a load of Daleks was staring at the screen, as if tormenting everyone. Everyone in the Torchwood Hub was very confused.

"Who is he?" Ianto asked.

"I've never seen him before." Jack replied.

"I think I know who he is," James answered, "I think he worked for UNIT in the eighties."

"_Greeting Earthlings,"_ The man spoke, _"I am Doctor Dalton Granger. I hope my metallic friends have been keeping you all in line. You can thank me for that."_

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"HE brought the Daleks here!" Jack yelled.

"How is that possible?" Sarah Jane asked, "The Daleks listen to nobody but each other. So how has this happened?"

No one spoke. They were all too stunned.

"_Now, I want to ask you all something…Do you recognise this young lady."_

He stepped out of the camera's field of vision to reveal a terrified and vulnerable brunette girl. Luna was still alive but looked almost ready to give up.

"Luna" The Doctor gasped.

He had never seen her look so scared.

"He's got Luna!" James barked, "I'm going kill that guy!"

"Hey cool it, Sergeant," Jack said firmly, "She's still alive and we need everyone alive in order to save her."

Then Granger appeared again except this time he was stood near Luna.

"_I am specifically talking to one person. The Doctor, if you want to see you lovely little companion alive ever again, then I suggest that you surrender. Show yourself to the nearest Dalek and I'll take care of the rest."_

"_Doctor, please don't!" _Luna shouted.

"_Oh, and believe me, if you try any tricks or refuse to comply, then the Daleks __**will**__ kill her."_

Then the screens weren't blank, leaving the whole of the Hub stood in silence. What were they going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

The Hub was silent as the team took in what was happening. Even the Doctor was speechless. His was expression was dark and full of torment. What on Earth were they going to do? This was clearly a trap set up to test the Doctor's conscience. If he didn't give himself up, he could stop the Daleks properly but he would condemn Luna to death. But if he saved Luna, the Universe would be vulnerable to the Daleks power. He stood, rather roughly, from his chair and started to pace around the Hub. He ran his hand through his hair, back and forth, muttering under his breath. The others stood watching, no one sure what to say.

"What are going to do now?" Luke asked. "We can't leave Luna there, can we?"

"No, Luke," Sarah Jane tried to assure him, "We won't leave Luna with those things."

"Yeah, we'll think of something," Clyde agreed, "The Doctor will stop them, just you watch."

The Doctor looked at them for a few seconds, knowing too well that this situation was too complicated.

"Hey, why don't we just find the guy's hide out and burst through," Rhys suggested, "I mean, this base must have enough weapons to do it."

"And UNIT have even more," James replied, "With a well thought out plan we could do it."

"No way," Jack started, sternly, "Too many of us could be hurt or killed."

"Also we don't know where the base is." Martha pointed out.

"Granger may have Luna destroyed if he realises what we are up to." Ianto added.

"Do we even know what he wants with the Doctor?" Gwen asked.

"Easy, with me out of the frame, this Universe is easier to take over."

"So what do we do?"

The Hub fell completely silent. There seemed like no solution to this situation.

Back at Granger's base, Luna had been sat on the floor for ten minutes. She had stop crying but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes still watery. She had given up trying to convince herself that the Doctor would be selfish and keep himself safe. She had known him long enough to know he would not think too long about what he had to do. She was unaware that he was with Jack and the others, but she hoped that Jack would stop the Doctor doing something stupid. As she sat alone in the invisible cell, her mind wandered away to the fortune teller on Satista.

"_Death, a tragic and awful death. Metal creatures gliding through a flaming sky. The man, the impossible man, the metal creatures chasing him. There is a choice to be made, but death, only death."_

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'the Daleks are the metal creatures, the impossible man is the Doctor and he must make the choice to let me die or die himself. We'll all die if he hands himself in. I just hope he sees that.'

Luna smiled to herself as her thoughts turned to her time with the Doctor. She had got to know him so well that she knew each of his expressions and their meaning. She knew when he meant business and when he was goofing around. The sparkle in his eyes when he was excited seemed to have been there for centuries, masking the fire and ice deep within him. Then Luna let her mind dissolve to that amazing night on Satista, the softness of the Doctor's lips and the gentleness of his kiss seemed so real yet so far away right now.

Half an hour later, Jack and the Doctor were sat in Jack's office away from the others. Jack watched his old friend as the Doctor stared at the ceiling. It was hard to tell what was running through the Time Lord's head based on his facial expression but Jack knew well enough that he was deep in thought. Suddenly, the Doctor leapt out of his seat and threw his coat on, fixing the collar.

"Doctor?" Jack called, anxiously, "Where are you going?"

The Doctor stared straight in to Jack's eyes, a looked that warned the Captain to back off.

"I'm going to get Luna back!" He stated.

"No…!"

Before Jack could stop him, the Doctor disappeared out of the door, his long coat flying behind him. The rest of their group looked up in surprise as the Doctor stormed through the Hub to door. Jack threw on his own coat and ran after him.

"Jack," Gwen called, "What's happening?"

"He's going to do it!" Jack stated, rather angrily.

"What!"

Everyone jumped up and went to follow. They were stopped when the Doctor stopped at the door. He kept his back to them but if they could see his face they would see the darkness in his eyes.

"All of you stay here," He ordered, the darkness and sternness in his voice evident, "It's too dangerous. I only want Jack to come."

They all looked at each other. Luckily, Ianto and Gwen knew how they could watch them. They watched as the Doctor and Jack vanished through the door then all dashed to the monitors hooked up to the CCTV outside.

Out in the open, the Doctor looked around for any Daleks but there were no obvious signs. Jack stood beside him, hoping that this meant the Doctor would go back inside. But no such luck.

"Jack, I need you to take cover," The Doctor explained, "I'll try and get them to release Luna here. If I manage to, I need you to look after her. Keep her safe."

"You really love her, don't you?"

The Doctor said nothing but Jack could read him easily now. He understood how that felt. Reluctantly, he followed The Doctor's orders and hid himself away from where the Doctor stood.

"Well!" The Doctor shouted "You want me? Then here I am! Come on Daleks, obey your master and come and get me!"

Back at Granger's base, his computer started beeping instantly. He turned to see the image of the shouting Doctor on the screen. His eyes widened with amazement. Although he had studied the Doctor for years, seeing the time lord like this was stunning.

"_Come on," _the Doctor shouted again, _"I am obliging to your offer. Let Luna go and you can have me!"_

Granger grinned and pressed his intercom.

"You heard him, Daleks," He called, "Bring our little Doctor here. Remember to restrain him."

**"We will obey!"**

Granger rose from his seat and headed off to where Luna was being held. There, he found the female time traveller fast asleep in a ball on the floor. She looked so sweet and vulnerable. Granger cleared his throat, waking Luna.

"Ahh," He grinned, "Miss Edwards, I have some news for you."

"What?" She yawned.

"We have found your precious Doctor."

"WHAT!"

Luna jumped to her feet, forgetting her invisible cell and knocking the edge.

"He has revealed himself and the Daleks and my men are going to get him. You'll be free once again."

Luna's hearts sank. Her worse fears had come true.

Back in Cardiff, after a few minutes waiting, the Daleks and the two men who cuffed Luna in London had found the Doctor.

**"So you surrender," **One Dalek said, **"The great and powerful Doctor, giving up. Explain your reason."**

"It's an emotional thing," The Doctor replied, casually, "You know me."

**"Surely, Daleks are proof that emotions make you weak."**

"Never. Now, come on, I want to met Doctor Dalton Granger."

**"Guards, restrain him."**

As with Luna, the two burly men went behind the Doctor. One held him still while the other put cuffs on his wrists. It was hard for Jack to see the Doctor helpless. But the Time Lord looked over his shoulder, straight at Jack, a dark smile on his face. The Captain was stuck. The team back in the Hub were watching terrified. What were they going to do now? Once the Doctor was secure, the Daleks led the group away.

Finally, the Doctor got to see Granger's base. It was an estate house a few miles from Cardiff. To get there, the Doctor and the burly henchmen had bundled in to a large jeep and the Daleks flew. The humanoids stepped out and the Doctor looked over the house's exterior.

"Oh, now," He spoke, "That's definitely a place for a rich evil Genius to work and live. I take it this my new home from now on, hey?"

"Doctor Granger is waiting." One man said bluntly to him.

They led the Doctor through a side door and straight in to a basement.

"If you guys are taking Luna out of here," The Doctor said, this time rather firmly, "Take her right to where you found me. She'll be safest there."

Neither of the guards spoke but the Doctor spotted one of them nodded in understanding. Then…

"Doctor!" A familiar voice called.

The Time Lord looked up and couldn't help but smile emotionally as Luna Edwards came running towards him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She got close enough and put her arms around him. She was ok but trembling with fear.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Not really," She sniffled back, "Why are you doing this? You knew it was a trap but still you walked in."

"Do I need to explain myself? You know full well why."

Luna looked up in to his deep chocolate eyes and could see what he was saying.

**"This interaction will cease."** A Dalek ordered.

They were ready to let Luna go. She ignored them and kissed the Doctor deeply on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

Finally the Dalek nudged Luna's shoulder with its sucker. One of the guards led Luna to the jeep with the Dalek marking her. The Doctor watched as she disappeared, relieved to see her safe. Now he had an appointment with Doctor Granger.

* * *

**Will Luna ever see the the Doctor again? Is planet Earth going to be left to the mercy of the Daleks?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

The journey to Cardiff was a silent one. By now, the sun was setting, leaving an orange glow in the sky. Luna stared through the window as the jeep took her away from Granger's lab and away from the Doctor. Her head with desperately trying think of a plan. She had to save the Doctor and stop the Daleks from killing everything in the Universe. And there was the prophecy she had been shown. One thing she was sure of though, she needed help. Soon the jeep pulled over. The guard stepped out and went and opened Luna's door. She stepped out and found herself in a familiar place but not London.

"Why have you brought me to Cardiff Bay?" She asked.

"The Doctor asked us to bring you here," the guard replied, "Said you'd be safest here."

"How safe can anyone be with those monsters everywhere?"

The guard didn't answer. He got back in his jeep and drove away, leaving Luna alone, but not for long.

Jack was still hiding where the Doctor told him to when he saw Luna step out of the jeep. He waited until the jeep was gone then walked over to her.

"Luna." He called.

"Jack," Luna replied, "Is that you? Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too. We worried that you were lost."

"I sort of wish I was."

She turned her gaze away, down to her feet.

"The Doctor gave himself up for me. He shouldn't have done that."

"We tried to stop him. But, he wanted you safe."

Luna didn't look back. She was feeling guilty but knew she had to get a rescue plan together. Jack took her hand and walked her back to the Hub.

This was Luna's first proper glimpse of the inside of Torchwood. The last time, she was too terrified to even look at the vast space within. She had never seen anything like it. Only the TARDIS was close enough. As she followed Jack, she caught sight of the rest of the team. She had only seen Gwen and Ianto and had only heard of Sarah Jane and Martha so wasn't sure what to think. First to greet her was Sarah Jane. To Luna's surprise, the more experienced companion hugged her straight away.

"Oh, you must be Luna," She cooed, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jack started to introduce everyone to Luna. Then Luna spotted someone she knew. James Cooper appeared and came to her.

"James," She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I met Martha while working in UNIT," He replied, "and when I heard that she would be meeting the Doctor, I came along to see you again."

Luna smiled. A friendly face was always welcome.

Once the introductions and reunions were over, the pressing issue was still to organise. Everyone filed in to the boardroom for a meeting. They needed ideas. They started with Luna telling them Granger's plans for the Doctor. As she described them, gasps of horror came from their lips.

"What can we do?" Martha asked.

"Nothing." Jack suddenly stated.

Everyone turned to him, shocked at what they were hearing. Captain Jack was giving up? Unheard of. Luna stared at him with disbelief. She was relying on Jack's help, now he wasn't offering it.

"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Without the Doctor, we don't stand a chance. We are sitting ducks against the Daleks."

"Jack, we can't give up," Sarah Jane stated, "the world needs us."

Jack said nothing. He knew they were right but they were out numbered. Luna suddenly felt anger appear inside her. In a split second, she smacked him, straight in the cheek. The boardroom gasped and tensed. Jack stared in to Luna's eyes and was met with heartbreak.

"You should be ashamed," She growled, "Think of all the things the Doctor has done for you alone Jack. Ok, he once abandoned you on Satellite five, but everything else he has done has made you a better man. He's saved all of us so many times and no one asks him to but no one congratulates him, thanks him or helps him when he needs protecting. And right now, he needs us more than ever. And you're prepared to leave him? Well, sorry Captain Jack Harkness, I am not. If you think we are terrified of the Daleks, it nothing compared to how the Doctor must be feeling now. Jack, you've not been there when he has nightmares. Even in his sleep those things ruin his life."

Jack and the others were speechless. Luna was in tears but holding a calmness that no one was expecting.

"I'm not ready to give up until he's free and those things are completely destroyed."

"I'm with you, Luna," James called, "Anyone else?"

"Yeah!" Everyone, except Jack, replied.

Luna stared at Jack then starting working on a plan. As they started talking, Jack shuffled out of the room, feeling beaten.

Meanwhile, over at Granger's base, the Doctor found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He was lying on a cold metal table, held down by straps on his wrists and ankles. His torso was bare and there were little pads attached to his chest. The pads were wired up to machinery that was making a lot of beeping sounds. There was also three Daleks moving around him, making the uncomfortable feeling worse. But of course the Doctor knew how to hide this horrible feeling.

"So, then Daleks," He said, rather casually, "Where is your master, hmm? He wanted to meet me so when am I getting his hospitality?"

"Right now, as it happens." A voice replied.

The Doctor looked up to see the man from the TV screen. He looked very smug and not a very nice bloke at all.

"Ah, Doctor Granger, finally I get to meet my captor. You should be proud. It's not very often that someone manages to catch me. In a way, I am impressed."

"Thank you, of course, you did make it easy, allowing yourself to fall in to the trap."

The Doctor said nothing. He knew why he did it and didn't feel he had to explain.

"I can't work out why you and the Daleks are working together. They should have killed you the minute they saw you. Destruction is what a Dalek does best. Trust me; no one knows that better than me."

"Simple, we have a similar interest."

"What, eliminating every single species in the universe."

Granger started chuckling. But the Doctor wasn't. His eyes narrowed at this mad man.

"Oh, my dear Doctor," Granger replied, "That would be your good self, what with all the characters that you have defeated on your own. The Daleks want you out of their way and I wanted to catch you for my studies."

"What? What do you mean studies?"

"I have studied your people from a far for decades and now I want to know how you work, biologically. The only way for that is to have a live specimen, you."

The Doctor was suddenly speechless. Now he knew why Luna tried to stop him saving her. Granger wanted to dissect him.

"I don't need to open you up yet," Granger assured, "I'm just taking some simpler readings, you know heart rates, breathing etc."

"Oh great! That makes me feel brilliant!" The Doctor snapped.

"Now, I have some paper work to be getting on with. You just relax and I'll be back to check on you."

With that Granger walked out, leaving the Doctor guarded by the Daleks.

Back the Torchwood boardroom, Luna had the team sat around the table, drawing up a plan to save the Doctor and stop the Daleks. They had to work out how to get in to the lab, how to get the Doctor free and how to kill the Daleks and stop Granger. There was a lot of arguments on how each stage should be tackled but Luna couldn't see any compromise being made.

"Right, guys, settle down," She called, "There is one thing we need to do before we do anything. We need to get the TARDIS. The Daleks will want to find it for themselves. They can use the technology to their advantage. But if we find it first, we can use the technology too."

"But isn't it in London?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, the Doctor and I landed just half a mile from my house. I could find it easily."

"But it'll take a couple of hours to get there. In that time, the Daleks may find it." Ianto pointed out.

"Right, so we need to distract them long enough. I was thinking that maybe UNIT could help on that front."

"They could…" James started.

"But lives could be lost." Martha stressed.

"We don't have to fight them, just confuse them long enough to get to the TARDIS." James replied.

"Then when we find the TARDIS, how do we get it here? Only the Doctor knows how to fly it properly."

"Well, I know how to fly it." Luna explained, "The Doctor had me flying it alone a couple of times."

"Really? Wow." Luke and Clyde replied.

"Then we need a way of fighting the Daleks." Gwen added.

"Well, you can't do that without a guy who can't die." An American voice interrupted.

They all turned around to the door to see Captain Jack Harkness dressed in his coat and smiling. He was back on the team. Luna beamed with delight. She was having doubts that they could succeed without him.

"You're going help us now." She asked, slightly teasing.

"Yeah," He replied, "I had a few words with myself. Everything you said, Luna, was true. This is exactly what we should be doing. Now, let's get planning."

With Jack back on the team, there was still hope. Luna was still nervous. There was still that prophecy in her mind and the risk to all her friends. She knew that this situation could get a lot worse.

* * *

**How are the Doctor's children of time going to rescue him? And can they do it in time?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

An hour later, the team at Torchwood were still going over their plan to save the Doctor. The sticking point was getting Luna to the TARDIS in London. The original plan was to team up with UNIT and ask them to distract the Daleks. However no one wanted risk the lives of the soldiers.

"It's unfair to ask those men to take on such a huge risk," Sarah Jane said, "The likelihood of them of them being killed is certain."

"They are soldiers," James replied, "As am I. We are fully aware of the danger we face when we sign up. It's what makes us stand out from the rest."

"They still have families and loved ones that need them." Martha added, sombrely.

"Maybe it doesn't need to come to that," Luna interrupted, "Jack, that time vortex thing on you wrist, what does it do? What is its purpose?"

"Why?"

"You said it could teleport."

"It used to before the Doctor tampered with it, twice."

"How?"

"He used the sonic screwdriver."

Then a light bulb went off in Luna's head. She had better idea of getting to the TARDIS.

"Has anyone got a sonic device?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, I do," Sarah Jane replied, "It's a sonic lipstick though."

"It doesn't matter. Can I borrow it for a few minutes?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I may be able to get the teleport on Jack's device working again. Then we can use it to get to the TARDIS."

The team looked at each other. Surely only the Doctor knew how to do that. Sarah Jane handed over her sonic lipstick and Jack gave Luna the time vortex manipulator. She sat at a desk and started fiddling with the sonic lipstick and pressing the buttons. She was concentrating so much she was oblivious to the eyes watching her.

"Do you think she can do it?" Martha asked Jack, hushed.

"Actually, yeah," He replied, "She doesn't look much but in that head is a real time lord."

"Also, her hearts want to make sure she succeeds." Gwen added.

They stood back and watched her working, like they did when the Doctor was trying to find her.

Speaking of the Doctor, the Time Lord himself was still in his uncomfortable position on the table. The Daleks were still watching him with an almost arrogant persona. They would be gloating if they could show it.

'I never thought waiting to die could be so annoying.' He thought to himself.

'Oh, come on, there's that defeatist attitude that I hate. Surely, I can get out of here using my own great wit.'

'But a little difficult to do that when I can't move my arms.'

'Really could do with Houdini being here right now.'

No matter what, the Doctor was stuck. He knew that his only way of getting out would be for Jack, Luna and the others to save him or for Granger to have a change of heart. But a change of heart was far from Doctor Dalton Granger's mind. He was collecting his final readings from his tests on the Doctor. The results were quite fascinating. He knew the Doctor had two hearts but didn't have any idea at what rhythm they produced. Now he could play it back and calculate the rate. He smiled to himself.

"Finally years of research will finally be concluded. I shall be winning accolades for this."

**"And we will be free to take over the Earth."** The Dalek in charge added.

"Don't forget you promised to leave people alive. Having them as slaves will be more fun than killing them all."

There was quite a lengthy pause, as if the Dalek was thinking about the request.

**"Agreed"**

"Good. Now, I had better go and check on my new specimen."

Granger strode away, unaware of the ulterior motive of the Daleks.

Back in Cardiff, Luna was still fiddling with the vortex manipulator. She was almost done though. She had to figure the code that the Doctor used to disable the device then use it to activate it. Even though she was concentrating on this fiddly task, her thoughts were still focused the Doctor. It was hard for her to accept that as soon as a year ago she was just a student paying her way with her office assistant job. The Doctor had enriched her life and given her the opportunity to make her dream come true. She always wanted to see the glory of space with her own eyes and widened her knowledge. The Doctor and the TARDIS allowed that desire to blossom and she didn't want it to end. Now, the fate of the universe and the Doctor's survival rested on her.

Suddenly the manipulator gave a definite beep signalling that it was ready. The others all heard the noise and came over to see, unable to believe that Luna had got it working all on her own without any previous exposure to the device.

"Before we get carried away," Ianto stated, "We should really test it."

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "Here, Jack."

She tossed it to the Captain who looked at her suspiciously.

"Just try teleporting to your office."

Cautiously, Jack fastened the manipulator to his wrist then pressed the buttons to teleport to his office. In a flash of blue light, he disappeared. Everyone looked towards Jack's office and waited. Sure enough, a few second later, the same blue flash appeared in the office and Jack appeared, completely in tact and safe.

"It worked!" Martha, Sarah Jane and Gwen gasped.

"Wow," Luke gasped, "How did you do that?"

"Trial and error and a little bit of sonic," Luna said, smiling; "Now we need to get to the TARDIS, Jack."

"Let's go." Jack agreed.

Jack pressed the buttons, arranging the coordinates, and Luna linked arms with him. They both held the device then in the blue flash, they both vanished.

When they reappeared, Jack and Luna found themselves in London. They turned around to see the TARDIS stood waiting patiently for the Doctor to return. They looked around and saw no sign of any Daleks floating around. Once they were sure that the coast was clear, they ran as fast as possible to the doors and Luna opened them with her key. They bundled themselves inside, locked the doors and Luna set to work getting the TARDIS ready for flight. Jack helped her but most of the work was from Luna. He watched in respect as he thought how she had grown since they first met.

"So you can fly this thing solo now?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "The Doctor decided I should catch up on the education I could've got if I had grown on Gallifrey. So I can also read the monitor."

Jack stood, impressed. Deep down, he just hoped that it wouldn't all end in tears, like with the Master. Once Luna was ready, they secured themselves then Luna let off the handbrake. The TARDIS gave its usual jolt and its whirring siren sounded once again. Outside, the box disappeared, wind swirling around where it had been stood. A few minutes, it materialised inside the Hub, in a safe space. Now it was time for the most important part of their plan to get under way.

The next thing that the team needed was a weapon to fight back against the Daleks.

"We have two guns that we used last time." Gwen said.

"But we need at least four," Luna replied, "for this plan to work."

"We'll need to make two more then." Jack concluded.

"I could do that." Luke piped up.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane queried.

"I want to help. I know I not ready for fighting the Daleks but I don't to sit back and let this happen."

Luna smiled and looked at Jack. The Captain could see Luke's determination. He too smiled. He turned to Ianto who brought one of the guns out and showed it to Luke. He took it and examined it.

"It looks simple to make." He finally said."

"Ok, let's get to work. We haven't got long." Jack said.

So, Luke set to work building two more of the anti-Dalek guns with a bit of help from Clyde. The team were one step closer to saving the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

An hour or so later, Luke had finally finished making the last of the Dalek guns. They were exactly the same as the first two, black, chunky and powerful. Jack took one and had good look at them. He ran his hand over the black surface then smiled at Luke.

"Nice work," He praised, "You're good."

"Thanks." Luke replied, blushing.

"Right, so finally we can get going to save the Doctor," Luna said, "We need to get in the TARDIS and get to Granger lab base but we also need some of us to stay here and monitor the Daleks' movements."

"I can do that," Ianto replied, "I know how the technology here works so I'll be better here."

"Rhys," Gwen said softly, "You stay with Ianto, you'll be safest here."

"Luke, you and Clyde also stay here."

"Ah, but…" Clyde tried to argue.

"Sarah Jane's right," Jack interrupted, "You two aren't quite ready for tackling Daleks head on."

"None of us are really." Martha whispered to Luna.

"I know," Luna whispered back, "But they are still kids."

"So that leaves six of us to save the day," Jack concluded, "Ianto, take one of the guns just in case."

"Sure."

"As for the rest of us, let's get in the TARDIS and get going."

Led by Luna, James, Jack, Martha, Gwen and Sarah Jane all piled in to the TARDIS and set it up ready to fly. Ianto and the others watched as the blue box dematerialised, fading away until it vanished.

"I hope they all come back, safe." Luke said.

"Be careful Gwen." Rhys said softly.

Soon, the TARDIS appeared right outside Granger base. James opened the door and peered out, looking for Daleks. He shut the door and turned to the others.

"There's no sign of them outside," He told them, "So now what do we now?"

"We need to split in to three pairs, taking a gun each." Jack explained.

"Jack and I will head straight for the lab where they are holding the Doctor," Luna added, "We need you four to help us confuse the Daleks, so they don't know who to attack first. When we've got the Doctor free, we all need to get back here as fast as possible before the Daleks try and kill any of us."

"How do you know where the Doctor is?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry," Luna replied, "I have a way."

"Ok, if that's all, let's get going."

The team stepped out of the box then split off in to their pairs. James went with Martha and Gwen went with Sarah Jane. James, Gwen and Jack took a gun each and everyone was able to communicate using blue-tooth ear pieces. Luna pulled out a small device of her own from her pocket. Jack recognised it straight away.

"You've brought Spot." He stated.

"This will take us straight to the Doctor."

"C'mon then."

Spot was a small tracking device that Luna had invented herself. It looked like an I-pod with a screen taking up most of the face and being square. There were some buttons under the screen. There was another identical device with the Doctor and both devices were connected to each other and to the TARDIS. Luna switched Spot on and three little dots appear. One was red, one was blue and the other was purple. The red represented the other Spot, the blue was the TARDIS and the purple was Luna's Spots. It was these dots that gave the device its name. Jack had seen this device back when he first met Luna. It worked back then so it should work now. But hold on…

"Does the Doctor know you use this device?"

"Yeah," She replied, "He tested it with me."

"Then, earlier when he was looking for you, why didn't he use it?"

"That is because it only works over a range of ten miles. That is the biggest flaw. Granger's base is too far from Cardiff for the Doctor to have used it properly."

"What about when we tackled the Rani? It worked then."

"We were just about in range. Another two miles further and we may not be where we are now."

With that cleared up, they set off to find the Doctor.

The plan was working effectively. Jack and Luna were heading straight to the basement, James and Martha were patrolling the west wing of the base and Sarah Jane and Gwen were creeping through the east wing. Ianto spoke to Gwen, Jack and Martha through the Bluetooth, telling them which way to go to avoid being shot by a Dalek with the help of an electronic plan of the building that he had taped in to. Soon though, Luna and Jack found themselves outside the lab. They stopped and flattened themselves against the wall. Luna slowly got past Jack and peered through the gap between the door and the wall. It didn't take her long to spot the Doctor, still fastened to the examination table. He was alive and awake. Luna sighed in relief. He was ok for now.

"Found him." She whispered to Jack.

"Really?" Jack gasped.

He too peered through the gap. This time though, Luna and Jack spotted something rare.

"Ok, the Doctor's half naked." Jack gasped.

Luna's cheeks blushed. Then they both snapped out of the silly trance they were in when a Dalek glided past them. They ducked back against the wall, Jack holding Luna close to him. Luna peered in again, desperate to make sure the Doctor was ok.

In the room, watching the Daleks circling around him was starting to make the Doctor dizzy. But it was all he could do right now. Then he looked towards the door and spotted a familiar face. Luna's pretty face was looking right at him.

'What's she doing here?' He thought 'If the Daleks see her, she's dead.'

Luna realised that he had spotted her and smiled at him. Then without making any noise, just mouthing the words, Luna asked him how many Daleks where in the room. Although his hands were fastened down, he could still use them to hold up two fingers.

"Jack, there's two Daleks in here." She whispered.

"Right," He replied, "Ianto did you get that?"

"_Copy that, Jack_" Ianto replied.

"Right, Luna and I are going in. Gwen, Martha, start heading back to the TARDIS. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Understood_" The replies came

"You ready, Luna?"

"Let's get in there."

Jack got a firmer grip of his gun and stood at the door ready to burst in. Luna stood behind him.

Suddenly, Jack kicked the door wide open and burst in to the lab.

"Have load of this, Dalek freaks!" He shouted.

**"Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

Using his specialist gun, Jack shot at the Daleks as quick as he could. They only had time to turn around before the power of Jack's weapon hit them. Once it was safe, Luna pushed past Jack and dashed to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" She cheered.

"Luna!" He exclaimed, "What you two doing here?"

"We're getting you out of here. Where's the sonic screwdriver?"

"It's in my jacket pocket. My clothes are over there."

Luna spotted them and went over to fish out the screwdriver and bring the clothes over.

"I don't see why you're rushing to put the clothes back on," Jack said, cheekily, "The view is just fine for me."

"We haven't got time for flirting, Jack," The Doctor warned, as Luna freed him and he got dressed, "We need to get out of here quickly."

Once the Doctor had his shirt, suit jacket and coat on, the three friends started heading to the door. As they dived out in to the corridor, they were met by Doctor Granger walking towards them wearing a white coat. They all stopped in shock and stared at each other. Without needing to think, Jack pulled out his hand-gun and aimed it at Granger. The confused Scientist stood staring them.

"What on earth is going on?" He demanded.

"We are getting out of here," Jack snapped, "Now stand aside or I'll shoot."

"Well, you won't get far. There are Daleks every where. I can call one here in an instant and it will exterminate all of you."

"They will exterminate you too any way," The Doctor said firmly, "No matter what agreement you have with them, once they are happy you've done your bit, they will kill you too. That's what the Daleks really want, to eliminate every single creature that isn't like them."

"For once Doctor, you are very wrong. They won't dare hurt me, and not just because of the agreement."

"Doctor," Luna called softly, "We need to get out of here before the Daleks do find us."

"Go if you want," Granger called, "Just watch your back; I'll get you all back one day."

Noting the warning in his voice, the three time travellers ran past Granger and to freedom.

But as Doctor Dalton Granger watched the Doctor and his friends disappear, a cold shiver ran up his spine. He looked over his shoulder to see six shiny Daleks lined up behind him.

**"Granger"** One said coldly, **"You have betrayed the Daleks. You have allowed our most dangerous enemy, The Doctor, escape!"**

"I wouldn't blame me if I were you," Granger growled, "You were foolish enough to let his friends get in under your stalks."

**"We have lost patience with your weak tactics, now you will be exterminated!"**

Then Granger pulled out what looked like a remote control. It had just one button on it.

"Not so fast Daleks! When we started working together, I determined you genetic code. This device can penetrate the code and tear you all apart. If you want to risk it then…"

**"EXTERMINATE!"**

One of the Daleks shot Granger right in the chest. But as it did, he pressed the button. As the Doctor, Jack and Luna raced back to the TARDIS, all the Daleks started exploding around them and a across the world, save for one lonely Dalek lurking in the undergrowth.

* * *

**They may have saved the Doctor, but it's not over yet. Get your tissues ready, these last three are really sad.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Author's note: You may need tissues for this chapter, its about to get a bit teary.

Luna's Prophecy

Outside Doctor Granger's, the rest of the team had finally gathered together by the TARDIS. Martha pulled out her key and unlocked and opened the door as quickly as she could. Some of the Daleks had detected them and were chasing after them

"Martha! Hurry up and open the door!" James shouted.

James and Gwen were shooting at the Daleks, trying to keep Martha and Sarah Jane safe.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Martha shouted back.

Finally the door sprang open just as the Daleks around them started exploding. The sky echoed with the high pitched screams of the tentacle creatures inside the metal exteriors. The team stood watching stunned.

Back inside the mansion, Jack, The Doctor and Luna were running as fast as possible. They could hear the screams of the Daleks and feel the vibrations of the explosions. One Daleks exploded in a doorway as they ran past. The force of the blast nearly knocked Luna off her feet. The Doctor managed to grab her arm before she could hit the floor. She regained her composure and ran after the two men. Jack was leading the way.

"Where are we going, Jack?" The Doctor shouted.

"We're almost there," Jack called back, "The others are waiting for us."

"What others?"

"Martha, Sarah Jane, Gwen and James," Luna called, "They came with us to rescue you."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Because we didn't want to see you dead. The universe needs you, we need you. Also you've saved all of us many times over, now we can call it even."

Even though they were running for their lives, the Doctor couldn't hide his smile. Once again, his friends had come to his aid. But it wasn't over just yet.

Finally, Jack led the Doctor and Luna out of the building to see the TARDIS stood waiting for its master to step in. The Doctor's hearts nearly leapt with joy at the sight of his precious ship and home.

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I've missed her." He grinned.

"Well, let's get inside." Jack suggested.

The doors of the TARDIS opened and Martha and the others looked out to see them running. But as they jogged to the blue box, out of the undergrowth a dark metal shape glided across the ground. As they got closer to the TARDIS, Luna spotted the blue light of an eye-stalk through the darkness. Its gun aimed directly at the man in front of her. Suddenly the words of the fortune teller rang through her head.

"_Death, a tragic and awful death. There is a choice to be made, but death, only death."_

Luna realised what the woman mean the whole time.

'The choice, it has been mine all along,' she thought, 'I can let this last Dalek kill him or I can stop it. But that means…'

She looked back at the Doctor, still ahead of her. She knew what to do.

'No need to choose!'

Then it happened. It was almost in slow motion. The Dalek called out its infamous battle cry. As the Doctor turned to see the Dalek, he felt himself be pushed to the ground. The whine of the Dalek's gun echoed as it hit. There was a scream from the TARDIS doors.

"Take that you freak!" James roared.

He aimed his gun at the Dalek and shot it. It was a direct hit, exploding the metal creature open. The Doctor pushed himself off the ground and looked around. The sight that greeted him shattered his hearts. Lying, motionless just beside him, was Luna. He crawled to her side and gently turned her on to her back and cradled her in his arms.

"Luna," He whimpered, "Speak to me."

To his surprise, Luna's blue eyes opened and looked up at him. She smiled but the light in her eyes was fading.

"Hello," She said, weakly.

"Oh Luna, what did you do that for?"

"I told you. The universe needs you."

"But I need you. Luna, don't you dare leave me."

For the first time since she had met him, the Doctor started to cry. His big brown eyes filled with tears that spilt on to his soft cheeks.

"I was told this would happen. Back on Satista, a fortune teller saw that I would die saving you. I'm sorry...Doctor. I love…"

The sentence was never finished. Luna's eyes closed and her body went limb in the Doctor's arms.

"No," He gasped, "Luna, no. Don't go."

It was too late. Luna Edwards was gone. Jack and the others stood back as the heartbroken Time Lord held his lost companion in his arms, close to his body, and allowed him self to cry against her soft brown hair.

Then a tiny glimmer of hope crossed the Doctor's mind. Surely, it wasn't all over. He looked up at Jack.

"Regeneration," He said simply, "Luna's like me. Surely, she'll regenerate if we wait long enough."

Jack looked at Martha who looked back. There was nothing to signify the start of regeneration. They could see that the Doctor was trying to find anything to stop the pain. But it was clear that Luna wasn't coming back.

A few hours later, everyone was back in Torchwood. Luna's body lay in the morgue with the Doctor guarding her. He hadn't left her side since the Dalek shot her. He was determined that she would still regenerate. In the main base, Martha and the others were all sat watching the CCTV. They could see what was happening in the morgue.

"He still thinks she'll regenerate," Ianto said, "Surely she would've done so by now."

"She's not going to," James sniffed, "Is she?"

Martha heard the sniffle from James and gave him a hug. He was heartbroken too, just not as badly as the Doctor was.

Down in the morgue, Jack stepped in to the room to see the Doctor stood, leant against the wall, looking straight at Luna. There were no more tears but the hurt and heartbreak was written all over his features. Jack sighed and stepped closer.

"She's not going to do it, you know," He said, "Doctor, if she was going to regenerate, she would've done so by now."

"I know," The Doctor replied, his voice just audible, "But I can't leave her. She wouldn't leave me if it was the other way round."

"Doctor, let her go. She's gone."

The Doctor lowered his gaze to the floor and swallowed back the tears that threatened to surface again. Then an important thought came to him.

"We need to tell Victoria Edwards," He stated, "She'll be wondering where her daughter is. She should be here for Luna."

Jack nodded.

"I'll send Gwen and Sarah Jane to bring her here." He replied.

The Doctor didn't reply to that except for a gentle nod. Jack then slowly turned around and walked back to the main Hub to send Gwen and Sarah Jane to London to get Victoria. Once left alone, the Doctor stepped closer to Luna's body. He very gently touched her cheek. Her skin was now cold but still felt as soft as it did when she was alive. Then he leant in and kissed her lips ever so softly.

"Goodbye, Luna Edwards."

Then he stood up, put his hands in his pockets and started walking out of the room. Just as he got to the door, he stopped and looked back.

"I love you."

With that, he walked out of the room, finally letting his tears flow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's final story

Victoria was still sat by her window waiting for Luna to return. She had seen the broadcast from Doctor Granger and was even more worried than before. Granger had addressed the Doctor and Luna's face had appeared in the broadcast. All Victoria could think about was if her adoptive daughter was safe and when the Doctor was bringing her back. She had seen the Daleks exploding in the street and was relieved that the main threat was gone. But there was no sign of Luna, the Doctor or the TARDIS. It was starting to get dark, making the worry worse.

"Luna," She said softly, "Where are you? What is taking you so long?"

Just as she said it, there was a knock on the door. Almost instantly she got up and dashed to the door. She opened it swiftly.

"Luna!" She called, "Where have… you been?"

It wasn't Luna that greeted her. Instead there were two women. One was tall and pretty with large gentle hazel eyes and long dark hair. The other was older with brown hair and a little shorter. They had sombre expressions on their faces. Behind them, Victoria saw a large black car with 'Torchwood' written, just visible, on the side.

"What is going on?" She asked, "Who are you?"

"Ms Edwards," The younger woman replied, "My name is Gwen Cooper. And this is Sarah Jane Smith. We've come from Cardiff and we've been working with the Doctor to stop the Daleks."

Victoria's eyes widened. These women knew the Doctor. That meant they knew Luna.

"Where is Luna? Where's my daughter?" She asked, insistently.

"May we come in?" Sarah Jane asked.

Victoria could feel her blood run cold but she wasn't sure why. Unsure what would happen, she nodded and allowed Sarah Jane and Gwen inside.

They went to the lounge and sat down. Gwen and Sarah Jane sat on the couch and Victoria sat in the arm chair.

"Tell me," Victoria said, firmly, "where is Luna?"

"Ms Edwards," Gwen started softly, "You probably saw the broadcast from Doctor Granger."

"Of course, he kidnapped Luna. What happened?"

"The Doctor managed to rescue her by giving himself up to the Daleks."

"Then Luna took charge," Sarah Jane continued, "She rallied our team in Cardiff together and managed to free the Doctor. But at a price."

This was what Victoria dreaded. The expressions of Gwen and Sarah Jane's faces fell and they looked mournful. They didn't have to say anything, she knew what was coming.

"She's dead, isn't she?" She choked out, "That's what you two are here for, to tell me that my beautiful Luna is dead."

"We're so sorry, Ms Edwards." Gwen replied.

"She was shot by a Dalek, saving the Doctor," Sarah Jane added, "Without her; this planet wouldn't be safe any more."

Victoria sat in silence for a few moments then started sobbing. Sarah Jane stood up, came over and held the grieving mother. She could only imagine what Victoria was thinking. Gwen sat watching as she and Sarah Jane shed tears again.

A few hours later, Gwen was driving Sarah Jane and Victoria to Cardiff. Victoria had insisted to see Luna and they were only too happy to oblige. She sat in the back of the Torchwood SUV, her hands together. She was silently praying. Sarah Jane carefully watched her from next to her. A minute later, Sarah Jane could see the tears rolling down Victoria's cheeks.

"She was just a baby when I found her on my doorstep," She said softly, "She was tiny, wrapped up in a little white blanket in a basket. She was so pretty, even then. I named her because it was my late fiancé's favourite girl's name. He would've adored Luna. He was a scientist, specialist in astronomy."

Sarah Jane reached over and took Victoria's hand. The two older women looked each other in the eyes. There was an understanding between them, a mother's instinct. It gave Victoria encouragement to talk more.

"When Luna met the Doctor, I could see that travelling like that was the ultimate dream come true for her. I was reluctant to let her go but then I heard of the amazing things she had done. I've never been prouder."

Despite the heartbreak and grief, Victoria smiled a little. But underneath the smile, there was a tiny bit of anger sitting in her heart and head, directed at one person.

Soon, the three ladies arrived in Cardiff and Gwen led them to the main Hub. Victoria was overwhelmed by the scale of the Torchwood base. She spotted the rest of the Dalek fighting team and was humbled to see their sombre and mourning expressions. They were genuine and for Luna. But she couldn't see Him. The Doctor wasn't amongst the friends. Leaving this issue for now, Victoria's attention was diverted to a handsome and charismatic man walking towards her.

"Ms Edwards," He said in his American accent, "My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," She replied, "Where is she?"

"She's downstairs in our morgue."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course"

He turned and led Victoria and Gwen downstairs. However, she failed to spot the Doctor hiding in the darkest part of the Hub. He watched as she followed Jack. He knew that he was the last person she wanted to see now.

Once they reached the morgue, Victoria only got through the doorway when she saw Luna. She let a whimper of despair. She dashed to Luna's side.

"Luna," She called softly, "It's me, sweetie. Oh Luna, my poor girl."

Her tears raced across her cheeks as she gently caressed Luna's soft brown hair. Gwen and Jack walked over and Gwen put her arm around Victoria's shoulders. The older woman finally broke down completely, turning and burying her head against Gwen. The morgue echoed with Victoria's hearty sobs. Everyone back at the monitors was also crying. As a sign of respect, they switched off the monitor to give Victoria more privacy. The Doctor stood, leant against the wall, with tears in his eyes again.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Victoria finally got her composure back. She turned to face Luna. She gently kissed Luna's forehead then she spotted something around Luna's neck. She carefully took it off and lifted it up. It was a silver necklace with a pretty crescent moon pendent.

"I remember giving her this for her sixteenth birthday," She explained, "She's worn it ever since. I don't want to loose it."

Jack smiled softly and nodded in understanding. Earlier, he noticed that the Doctor had removed a bracelet from Luna's wrist. The Time Lord had put it in his pocket but hadn't explained why. But the reason would be similar to Victoria's. Once Victoria was sure that the necklace was safe, she was ready to leave.

"I want Luna brought back to London for her funeral," She told Jack, "I need to say goodbye properly."

"Sure," He replied, "I'll arrange it straight away."

"Thank you, Captain."

They then walked back to the main base of the Hub ready for Jack to take Victoria back to London. However, as they headed to the car, she finally spotted the Doctor. Suddenly, a horrible feeling of anger came alongside the grief. She stormed towards him with determination on her face. Then, once she was close enough, she smacked him in the face. The Hub gasped then froze with shock. The Doctor looked back at Victoria with sadness on his features. He was accepting her hit and knew why she had.

"I trusted you," She hissed, "You promised that you would look after Luna and now she's gone, all because of you."

The Doctor said nothing. There was nothing he could say.

"You stay away from me and my family. If I see you any where near me, I will kill you myself."

With that, she pushed past him and stormed out. The Doctor took a deep breath then he too disappeared to the TARDIS and the blue box faded away.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Martha said.

* * *

**Just one more chapter left.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Doctor Who family of shows (Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor who). They belong to the great people at the BBC. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Luna's Prophecy

A few days later, Victoria found herself sat in a church staring at the coffin containing Luna's body. Torchwood had brought her home and had sorted out the paperwork to register Luna's death. Despite Victoria warning the Doctor away, she was grateful for the help that Jack and the others gave. They were working on the behalf of the Doctor and for Luna. As Victoria sat, she was only vaguely aware of the priest talking about death, the afterlife and God. But nothing was sinking in. Victoria knew that Luna would find all this attention strange. The young brunette would have preferred to be outside exploring the grounds than listening to this man. She looked around her to see the friends and family who had come to say goodbye to her adoptive daughter. She smiled to herself as she saw how many people cared for Luna. Then she saw two people she wasn't sure how to react to. Jack and Sarah Jane were stood right at the back of the church away from the rest of the ceremony. Sarah Jane was dressed in a black dress and Jack was wearing his full military uniform. Victoria watched them for a few seconds and smiled a little to herself. It showed that they still cared. She just hoped they hadn't brought him along.

Soon, the church emptied and Victoria found herself stood by a hole in the ground, a hole that would be Luna's eternal resting place. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago, Luna Edwards was travelling amongst the stars, living a dream that she had had since she was small. Now she was dead, that dream left shattered. Jack and Sarah Jane stood nearby watching as the coffin was lowered in to the ground. As it was, Jack saluted in respect. In fact, Jack was also starting to cry. The usually strong captain was letting himself release his emotions. Sarah Jane, too, cried for their lost team member.

That's when Sarah Jane spotted it. Across the graveyard she could see a tall dark figure stood behind a tree watching the burial. She knew who it was straight away. She nudged Jack in the arm.

"What?" He asked, whispering.

"He's here." She replied.

Jack looked where she indicated and spotted him. The Doctor was stood by the tree, hiding from Victoria. He was there to pay his last respects to his late companion.

"What? If Victoria sees him..."

However, Victoria had seen the Doctor. She could see him in the corner of her eye but didn't acknowledge him. It was at that point, the lonely Time Lord turned and walked away.

The Doctor stepped into the empty and silent TARDIS and looked around. It was like Luna had never even entered his life. He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Luna. When he stepped out of the TARDIS all confused and disorientated, she was the first person he saw after crash landing. She was stood staring at him. She wasn't scared or freaked out at all. Her curious nature had kept her from running away. It was that first eye-contact when he realised he had stumbled across a very special person. But now she was gone.

The Doctor opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He started setting up his faithful ship for flying again. Once again, the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, was left to travel through time and space alone.

* * *

**And that is that. It has been great fun writing adventures for Luna and the Doctor and I am going to miss writing with Luna. I am very proud of her success and popularity but I decided to stop writing with her when David Tennant left the show. This is because I created Luna to suit the tenth Doctor and I felt it wouldn't be fair to try and get Luna to be as in love with the eleventh doctor as she was with the tenth.**

**Anyway, thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as me. And don't worry, I'm not quiting writing stories, I'm planning another story. So please keep an eye out.**


End file.
